Hair
by runningwanderingredserpent
Summary: Hurtful comments provoke K to dramatically change his apperance.
1. Chapter 1

Hair

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters...Maki Murakami does.

Author's note: This is my first attempt at a Gravitation fanfic...I have read volumes 1-11 in English and 12 in Japanese. I also know that the name of my fanfic contains no creativity at all...and hell no, my favorite character is not K-san.

The chapter before chapter 1:

" Fag."

" I am not a fag."

" Yes...you are."

" Can't you see I'm on my way to work?"

" What do you work as? A gay stripper?"

" A manager."

" A GAY manager?"

" Grrr..."

-gunshots-

Ten seconds later:

" Hey there, beautiful."

" I'm a guy...and I'm married."

" Dude? You're saying...that YOU are a dude?"

" Can't you tell?'

" Have you ever seen your hair?'

" I know what my hair looks like!"

" Dude...that's fucked up...and gay."

-mysterious gurgling sounds-

Five seconds later:

" What are YOU looking at?"

"...eh?"

" Are YOU staring at ME?"

"...gay?'

"...dead?"

" Not yet."

"...soon."

-sound of spurting blood-

Eight and a half seconds later:

" Uhhh...Miss?"

" Don't even joke."

"...sir?"

" Duh!"

" I'm sorry we don't take YOUR kind."

" Really...and what kind would that be?"

" The long haired, gay kind."

-chainsaw sound-

Chapter 1: The reason

Puzzled. That was what Claude Winchester was feeling that day. He couldn't understand why people got the impression of him being a homosexual. He rarely ever walked to work, but when he did...it was the same comments over and over. He usually spent the rest of those days trying to figure out what caused these people's confusion of his gender and sexual preference. He ALWAYS came to the same conclusion of what caused this. His hair. K never wanted to believe it, but his hair was very...different. Most guys didn't have long hair...but he didn't want to have to kill more than two Japanese citizens whenever he walked to work. His decision was wise for once. He was to ask advice from the only person he could be sure wouldn't lie to him.

Seguchi, Touma.

" Good moring boss!" K stormed through the window of Seguchi's office.

" The door is avalible for your use, you know."

" Sorry, I was just in a hurry to ask you something."

Now Seguchi, Touma is a very busy guy. He had paper work to do, a press confrence to attend, and a concert that happened all to be scheduled on the same day. However he was a little ahead of the schedule and could spare about a 40 second conversation.

" You see..." K began, but he didn't finish. If he told Seguchi-san about what people said about his gender and sexual preference...Seguchi-san might speak the truth...and Claude was afraid of the truth.

" Well?" Seguchi asked. 40 seconds were on the clock and ticking.

" You see..." K repeated. " I've been getting these strange uhhhh...comments while I was on the way to work."

" What strange comments were these?" asked Seguchi with 30 seconds left.

K opened his mouth to answer, but this was what he was afraid Seguchi would ask him.

' 25 seconds left' thought Seguchi.

" Well...lets just say some people uhh...couldn't figure out my gender."

" It happens to me all the time." said Seguchi never losing track of the 15 seconds that were left.

" Huh?"

" Nevermind. Remember this is about you. Now the most likely reason of this...gender confusion...is probably..."

' Don't say it' hoped K.

"...your hair."

' He said it'

K walked home that day ignoring every comment...except for this one person that was just...ehhh...nevermind. Yeah, he had to kill that guy. Once he got home, he considered his options.

' Let's see...we have cutting my hair, cutting my hair, and...uhhh...cutting my hair. So, I think I'm gonna go with...hmmm...wait...I got it! Cutting my hair'

K had to think of a time so long ago...that he couldn't remember the time at all, but his hair was short back then.

Just then Judy Winchester, yes the actress, strutted into the room.

" What's with the long face? Remember,we're shooting my sex scenetoday and you promised to be there for me."

" Yeah, I'll be there...I got an errand to run first."

It was time.

Author's note: Sorry it was so short and the time when K's hair was so much shorter...well you'll know if you read the remixes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hair Update

Gomennasai!

I guess I almost forgot about this story and like I told one of my reviewers...I really did write chapters two and three...I just forgot to post them. I'm sorry. You see, I haven't been on this site for a while. Then just yesterday I felt like writting and went to my stories section and that's where I saw this dead story. I was shocked to realize I had only posted one chapter out of three. So, despite the long time that I have wasted I will post chapters two and three this friday. I know most of the original readers have forgotten about me, but who knows...I might even get some knew readers.

So till friday...Jaa hewa!


End file.
